


恋爱与春天的桃花树【迦周】

by Ruin_alter



Category: fgo, 迦周 - Fandom, 迦尔纳 - Fandom, 阿周那 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter





	恋爱与春天的桃花树【迦周】

“喂，迦尔纳。”  
“滋啦……阿周那？在听吗，喂？”  
“在听，你那信号不……”  
“东西寄出去了，你收到之后签个字就行，天气热了记得换衣服和被子，别熬夜，啊？”  
“……嗯，哥你也是。”  
“嗯，那挂了，拜。”

他利索地把手机扣在桌子上，然后拿起笔继续导公式，笔尖落在纸上因缺少动力而停止，他的眼睛看着书，但是脑子还停留在刚才的电话余音里。

他们一周通一次电话，剩下的交流由微信完成，白白绿绿的对话框承受了所有争吵与调情，而近来，很多个季节交替里，他们的所谓“调情”，已经稀薄得如同自助餐的可乐，有气无力地冒着象征性的二氧化碳，寡淡单薄。

阿周那自认干净利落，从不被儿女情长所累，他的肉体也确实如他所想，而那颗心，早就被自己欺骗得看不出原样。

那个暑假，疯狂的、黑白颠倒的暑假，他们做了所有兄弟之间应当做的事，做了所有情侣之间应当做的事，做了所有将要天各一方的人应当做的事。

他最喜欢的，还是在家里做的那一次。父母出去了，迦尔纳和他窝在屋子里打游戏，电视里放着深夜电影。黑白的影片洋溢着真诚的、赤红色的爱情，两人如同浸泡在红酒里。他后来被压在床铺里亲吻，扩张充分又温柔，迦尔纳的东西埋在身体里，酸胀酥麻。他摆出一副顺从的承受的姿态，胳膊腿都缠在兄长身上，游戏界面还在发出声音，电影主人公与爱人亲吻，空调呼呼地吹冷风。

“这个裤子你觉得怎么样？”链接发过来，阿周那看了一眼，是规矩的牛仔裤。“还行，深色的更好点。”“嗯。”

 

没有消息再蹦出来，空落落的不知道是屏幕还是谁。对面一对情侣把书立起来挡着脸接吻，手指动情地缠在一处。他移开视线，却在虚空里瞧见自己与迦尔纳亲吻做爱的情景，如同透明的底片印在书架上，书脊黑体大字：高等数学。

“阿周那？伙计，走吃饭去，”舍友走过来，笔记本不妥贴地放在手提包里，“发什么呆呢，我说，你可满脸写着幽怨。”

“想死直说？”阿周那白了他一眼，终归起身同去食堂。

宿舍里几个兄弟开黑，阿周那坐在一旁。朋友圈蹦出更新，是迦尔纳拍了中规中矩的景物，桃花透着日光，是缠绕在树枝上的粉色棉花糖，冰凉柔软。他点了赞，然后关掉手机看剧，再不理会任何消息提示。

 

迦尔纳点了下单，除了牛仔裤以外还有一个东西，比那条裤子贵出两位数，他也依旧眼也不眨地付款。满怀期待地，他的床头早就摆了一排小玩意，从玻璃瓶的纸鹤到丝绒包装的避孕套，然而有目共睹，舍友们知道他们这位学霸是个梆硬的直男外加宠弟狂魔——这冲突吗？显然不冲突。

说他梆硬不冤枉，多少人亲眼看见过迦尔纳隔着几千里与那远在他乡的弟弟打电话、送东西，这些基本构成了迦尔纳学霸的业余生活，面对男孩女孩的或露骨或婉约的求爱，桌子上遗落的粉色信纸、图书馆的“偶遇”，他一概视而不见，却也不敢拒绝得太干脆怕得罪人，还得回头央着室友们给他推掉——在这过程中，室友们纷纷找到了真爱。也是刚开学的时候，几个男孩子把行李堆在宿舍中间，勾肩搭背交流感情，问到迦尔纳，他只淡淡说：“我会玩游戏，只是现在不玩了。”

他们还以为迦尔纳情深不寿，给他安了个情场失意的名头。直到后来几个学期里，他们慢慢地不得不承认，那个形貌模糊的弟弟是大学霸早就内定的对象——应该也不是真在一起了，但这关系，这感情，谁也插不进脚啊，舍友们一致认为，有必要调教一下迦尔纳的情商，促成一桩好事手有余香嘛，毕竟大学霸的笔记与作业可不是谁都能拿的到的。

但，看现在这样子，大概美丽的爱情会在某一天被迦尔纳亲手剥开面纱，像飞舞的白鸽一样拥抱他吧。

 

阿周那做了个梦，因此睡得不安稳，第二天烦的不行。他梦见什么了呢？这是个好问题，他也说不清自己做的是属于春梦还是噩梦。地点在他的卧室，书桌整齐干净，衣服全都被一丝不苟地挂在衣柜里。迦尔纳伏在他腿间，嘴巴含着他的阴茎，快感模糊地传来，阿周那呻吟了一声，伸手揉迦尔纳的头发。就在这个瞬间，黑夜空里一道惊雷将满室照得亮如白昼。回过神来时他已经被迦尔纳按在墙壁上，红柄的改锥刺进他的后背。冰凉的痛感与惊恐一同涌上来，梦境此时变得如同水牢，幽闭而无从逃脱。他拼命挣扎，余光看见那根改锥在自己的后背上起起伏伏，穿刺出北斗七星一样的血洞。他惊恐地大叫，却只看见迦尔纳青金色的眼睛满是笑意。

即使是这样的一场梦，第二天醒来他也依旧在腿间感受到一片黏腻，后背不自然地发紧。抽芽的树贴着墙投下影子，寝室里几个人早就出去了，被子混乱地堆在床上。他下地去洗内衣，正搓洗时，搁在台子上的手机嗡嗡地震动，他皱着眉甩了甩手将手机拈起来，联系人显示是迦尔纳。犹豫了一下，他点了红色的挂断键。

感情如同糖浆，热乎乎地发着甜腻气。但当它被拉长，被暴露在尘灰里，就会变质、发冷，禁不起碰触。他不知道他和迦尔纳的感情算什么，当初没定下名分，称呼是再规矩不过的兄弟，也没有任何实质的物件，他不想显得自己像个怨妇，握着丈夫的布鞋在村头徘徊，因此他每一次拒绝迦尔纳，都认为自己是果断而干脆地做了很正确的一件事。

 

迦尔纳愣愣地看着挂断的手机，笔记本叮地跳出同组一个女孩子的讯息，他伸手敲出一行字发送出去，脑子还没能反应过来。潜意识告诉他，必须做些什么，不需要找原因地，快做点什么吧。

于是大学霸迦尔纳晨起还没有例行背单词，舍友们看他晃着小腿坐在床上看手机，都很不习惯。其中一个倚着床架子说：“小太阳，咱今儿什么情况？”几个舍友手头事不停，但耳朵都飘过来。“我？我在买火车票。”

太阳从西边出来了。几个人对视一眼，问他：“这是要奔现？”“想哪去了……也差不多，见我弟去。”

发狗粮没事，最要命的是发狗粮本人并不自觉，并且还发了更多狗粮。迦尔纳跳下床，明显心情好了不少，伸手把床头那堆东西都扫进书包，还有书桌上那个与牛仔裤一同到货还没来得及打开的小纸盒，然后很快地穿衣服要出去。

“要我说啊，迦尔纳，你不能太给你弟面子，”有个人擦着头发站在一边说，“你知道，我把我女朋友调教得多服帖。”说着，他笑着跟舍友对视一眼。他揉了揉自己的头发说：“怎么着，你就应该，打他，骂他，然后一个巴掌一个甜枣，嘿，他马上跪舔～”他的得意几乎要满溢出那张尽心护养的俊脸。

迦尔纳看了他一眼，拉开寝室门说：“你加油，我知道该怎么做。”背起包走了出去，没再回头搭理他们。

 

阿周那的大学他来过一次，依稀记得布局，但站在四通八达的校园里，他依旧有点蒙。信步走在梧桐道上，书包里的东西磕碰着发出轻微的响声，女孩子们穿着干净漂亮的衣服从他身边走过，浅淡的香水气味扑在脸上，像是紫色的轻纱。

不远处的宿舍楼出现在绿荫掩映中。他徘徊着，坐在楼下的长凳上，长距离走路的热气发散出来，做薄薄的水汽贴在裤脚。迦尔纳终于拿出手机，拨了号，却只搁在腿上。遥远的声音传过来：“喂，迦尔纳？”他接了啊，迦尔纳这样想着，真是少有呢。

他很快地挂断，站起来，像是迟到的旅人追赶火车，迫切地跑进宿舍楼，在暗淡的灯光下楼道里适应了光线后大步流星地穿过楼道。

是奔赴温柔乡吗？可以骑在胯下蹂躏的所谓温柔乡？不，他很紧张，又期待向往，多年不见，他不知道自己是不是变了，不知道阿周那是不是变了。他还能被认出来吗？阿周那会不会找到新的恋人了？话说回来，我也不算他的恋人吧？想到这里，世界忽然如同揭开一层面纱，所有的路径都随着齿轮转动一点点出现在眼前。

 

不远处的楼道里，有人打开门走出来，手里提着水盆。迦尔纳走近，是黝黑的脊背，还有蜷曲的头发，可他像个贼，悄无声息地闪进打开的房门，凭感觉坐在床铺上。

我是来干什么的？这个问题一下子冲上迦尔纳的头顶，肉体先于理智做了决定，大脑此时姗姗来迟。

很显然他得到了回答，阿周那站在宿舍门口愣住了，眼睛里面满是惊讶。迦尔纳刚想说些什么，只见阿周那径直走进来，一言不发地弯腰把水盆放在阳台上，然后折回来，站在宿舍中间，居高临下地对迦尔纳说：“我该说什么，好久不见？”

“呃……来了老弟？”迦尔纳脑子一抽将刷屏的句子念出来。阿周那噗嗤一声笑了：“迦尔纳，你有病吗哈哈哈……”

聒噪。迦尔纳伸手将笑着的阿周那拉到自己身前，那人没反应过来，趔趄了一下，跨坐在了迦尔纳腿上。廉价运动裤松垮地系在腰上，隔着薄薄的布料阿周那立刻感受到粗糙的牛仔裤质地。他皱了皱眉，伸出湿漉漉的手按着迦尔纳的后脑勺吻了上去。

突如其来的吻让迦尔纳又惊又喜，忽然获得了确定与认同，心里一块石头落了地。阿周那挑逗地用他挺翘的屁股磨蹭迦尔纳的大腿，几乎立刻迦尔纳勃起了，他勒住阿周那赤裸的上身，手伸进松垮的裤子揉捏他的屁股。

阿周那推开他，喘息着说：“我去锁门。”怀中的温度忽然消失，迦尔纳怅然若失地捻了捻手指。他想起躺在书包里的零碎，弯腰去拿放在地上的包，却被反锁了门的阿周那就势按在床上，后脑勺砰地落进堆叠整齐的被子上。迦尔纳睁大眼睛，瞧着弟弟跨坐在自己身上，踢掉运动裤之后来扒自己的牛仔裤，忽然皱眉说：“这不是那天你跟我说的那条裤子么？”迦尔纳沙哑地嗯了一声，伸手到阿周那后穴去扩张。

性事进行得突然而迅速，当迦尔纳插进柔软熟悉的后穴时，巨大的满足感压倒了他。几乎立刻，阿周那被涨大的阴茎撑得呻吟出声。

“啊……你快动……”迦尔纳被夹得头皮发紧，将作乱的阿周那掀翻在床上，拉过来枕头垫在腰下，横斜拉扯开两条长腿，阿周那顺从地搂紧他的脖颈。

寝室外忽然传来打闹声，阿周那僵直地躺在床上不敢乱动，于是迦尔纳低头吻他。恍然间似乎又回到那个疯狂的暑假，只是心境变了。

阿周那叹了口气，用脚后跟蹭了蹭迦尔纳的后腰，收紧后穴说：“呜……来干我……”迦尔纳黏糊糊地吻他的耳后，身下的动作却凶猛而蛮横，干得床板吱呀作响。阿周那丝毫不压抑自己的呻吟，一声高过一声，听得迦尔纳气血上涌。

他“啪”地拍了一下阿周那湿漉漉的屁股，后穴条件反射地缩紧，捏着枕头正呻吟的阿周那恼怒地拿膝盖顶他。

迦尔纳笑了一声，俯下身去吻他，同时握着阿周那的大腿将其打开，按在床铺上。红肿的后穴几乎像是层叠的小嘴，吸吮许久未见的青筋暴起的阴茎。迦尔纳喘了口气，挺腰狠狠地插在敏感点上——几乎立刻，阿周那扬起脖子抵在枕头里，浑身的骨头都被抽掉了似的软在床铺里。就连最后的、最深层的面具，也被悉数敲碎，阿周那又羞又怒，却别无他法。

 

“不行……要出来了……”快感如同海潮将他吞没，在喘息的间隙阿周那磕磕绊绊地说。闻言，迦尔纳握住他的根部说：“等我一起。”

“呜……”迦尔纳退出来，软掉的阴茎被恶趣味地搁在阿周那黝黑红肿的屁股上，乳白的精液随着动作涂抹在穴口周围，如同一个性祭祀的容器，承载着神子的性器官。迦尔纳觉得不应该再做下去了，因为没准阿周那的舍友正愤怒地被反锁在门外。

 

阿周那跪趴在床上，等着眼里的生理泪水变干，他回过头去，看迦尔纳正四处张望，“迦尔纳，我说，你不行啊，”他不满地翻身躺回床上，“一次就这么累？”意有所指地瞧了瞧那根头部红肿的阴茎。

“你想做，我们有的是时间可以做，但是我想先找个插头充电……”迦尔纳抽出纸巾擦干净两人身上的液体，翻身下床去拿自己的书包。“让我看看，这里都有什么东西。”阿周那先一步拿过来，拉开拉链后表情变得很精彩：

“这都什么？玫瑰花……巧克力……千纸鹤，避孕套？这是什么，哦水晶球……”他从包里抬起头，“你要不赶紧走吧，你女朋友要等的不耐烦了。”

阿周那嘴上说的痛快，心里其实已经乱套了，嘴唇和舌头全凭自治，大脑早就被愤怒和羞耻冲击得停止运转。

迦尔纳吞了口口水，他觉得阿周那可能理解的偏差大了些：“你听我解释……”“解释个屁！迦尔纳，你是不是觉得自己是个圣人，解救自己单身饥渴的亲生弟弟于水火之中，拔了屌又是一条好汉？”可能他心里不是这么想的，但嘴巴完全脱离掌控地蹦出这些泼辣混不吝的句子，“迦尔纳，你快走，有的是人要你，排着队等在门外呢。”

大学霸迦尔纳的脑子面对阿周那这个瞬息万变的几何题，觉得人生满是迷雾看不到前途。但多年的钢铁直男的直觉帮了他，叫他抬起四肢用力地把赤裸地站在房间中央咒骂他的弟弟搂进怀里，然后贴着他的耳朵缓缓地说：“我哪是圣人了，如果我是苏利耶之子，那么你就是那个让我丢失神格的人。”

他们的爱情，像极了偶像剧。阿周那一阵恶寒，但是耳垂不自然地发红，他下巴搁在迦尔纳肩膀上，磕磕巴巴地说：“好，好吧，我知道了，施舍的英雄，你摇了我吧。”

闻言，迦尔纳满意地松开他，捡起衣服给他穿上，说：“这些都是给你的，”正系扣子的人诧异地抬起头来，他点了点头说，“哪个喜欢就留下，我也不太清楚你会喜欢什么……”阿周那乐不可支地亲了他一口，提起书包说：“这些东西我都蛮喜欢，都给我吗？”迦尔纳很奇怪他为什么要重复一遍，但还是点头。

“那好，”阿周那从书包里翻出玫瑰花，整了整玻璃彩纸，举在迦尔纳面前说：“我亲爱的尼桑，愿意做我男朋友吗？”

 

——他一直以来，都认为谁先着急谁就输了，旁观舍友们的恋情更坚定了他这个想法，但是面对血脉至亲，这些普世共识全不作数。阿周那并不自知，他很缺乏安全感，无意识地总在向他哥哥寻求包容与无条件忍让。他有时候觉得自己做的过分了，但是迦尔纳其实很开心，因为这证明他能够保护弟弟。

即使迦尔纳是哥哥，是年长者，但他总在被给予认同与肯定。

他们认为自己看破红尘，是明白人，但其实没有比他们更糊涂的恋人了。

 

迦尔纳笑得眯缝眼，他埋进去闻了闻花，说：“嗯，我答应你。可是，”他抬头看着阿周那，“我们难道不是早就在一起了么？”

“滚蛋，混蛋老哥，你是真糊涂假糊涂？这也是给我的吧，帮我带上。”“嗯，带了我的戒指，就是我的人了？”“……做梦。”“好的👌”


End file.
